Just You, Me, and the Sunset, Baby Girl
by Crittab
Summary: This is about Mac and her mother, when Mac was a child, but it takes place today. Mac and her Mom reflect on the past. and keep promises they made to eachother long ago.


I Miss My Mom  
  
2030 ZULU Somewhere in Southwest Indiana  
  
Deanna O'Hara sat in her den, gazing longingly out the window into the sunset. The thing that plagued her thoughts was what always did this time of the day.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mommy, come quick! It's time for the sunset," exclaimed 7-year-old Sarah Mackenzie. Deanna smiled at her daughter. Despite all that was happening with her husband, Sarah's father, Sarah knew there would always be one time of day, when all of it would momentarily go away.  
  
Sunset.  
  
Sunset was when Deanna could take her baby girl out onto the balcony, and everything would be just like it should be.  
  
Deanna and Sarah walked hand in hand out the front door and sat together on the porch swing. Deanna pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her brunette locks.  
  
"You know I love you, right baby girl?" This question had come to be just as much of a tradition as the sunset. Sarah turned her gaze from the sky to her mother's equally vibrant eyes.  
  
"Forever, Mommy?" She asked. This conversation to them was as rehearsed and perfected as those they had when Sarah's father came home each night.  
  
"Forever baby girl."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Deanna stared into the horizon and sighed deeply.  
  
"You know I love you, right baby girl?" She asked the empty space beside her. Deep inside she could almost hear the sweet voice responding.  
  
The sun finally dipped below the trees and disappeared, leaving the farmland with the dreary glow of the moon. Deanna opened the door to the balcony and stepped into the breeze. The light coming from inside extenuated her sad eyes. She gazed out into the fields of her farm and sighed once more.  
  
"I miss you baby girl-" she stopped and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them she pretended she could see Sarah in the dark night.  
  
"Can you see me too, Baby girl?"  
  
2030 EST Mac's Apartment  
  
"Can you see me too, Mommy?" Mac whispered to herself. She sighed sadly and pulled herself away from the window. Outside cars were whizzing by, not slowed by the late hour.  
  
Mac had done this every night since she could remember. Though years ago it always with her mother, now she could only just imagined her mother was there with her, which she did every night.  
  
She retreated to her sofa and pulled an old photo album from the drawer beside it. Flipping through the pages she found the picture she was looking for. It was of her mother and her when she was seven. They were seated on the balcony together, watching the sunset, as she had just now. Her father had taken it on one of the rare days he was sober. She smiled in memory of that night.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Forever, Baby Girl," Deanna whispered into Sarah's long brown hair. Sarah looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Why can't it always be sunset, Mommy?" The small child asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I suppose it's because if God had made it always be sunset, we would never have a chance to learn, or experience anything else," Deanna whispered. Seemingly satisfied by this answer, Sarah turned back to the setting sun. She saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye and turned to see her father standing there with a camera.  
  
"Sorry, Darling. You both just looked so lovely, I didn't want to disturb you." Sarah eyed him warily.  
  
"How was your day, Daddy?" She asked. Making sure to know whether or not he was drunk before making any questionable comments.  
  
"It was wonderful Darling. Can I have a hug?" He asked. He kneeled and held his arms out to her. She ran into his open arms and sniffed in. Smelling no alcohol she allowed herself to sink into his hug. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Come on, Baby Girl, it's time for sleep now," Deanna said. She stepped over to the twosome and took Sarah out of her father's arms.  
  
"I can put her to bed Deanna," He protested. Deanna looked at his warily before conceding. She passed the little girl back to her father and allowed him to carry her back inside.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Mac sighed and walked into her bedroom. She fell sleep, restlessly at best.  
  
0900 EST JAG Headquarters. Falls Church, Virginia.  
  
Mac was sitting in her office browsing through a file when a knock came to the door. Harm walked in without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hey," She said. She smiled at her partner, but could tell by his stature that something was amiss. "What's wrong?" Before he answered her closed the door and the curtains and sat in front of her.  
  
"I got a phone call last night." He stopped short, unaware of how she would react.  
  
"From who?" She asked. She couldn't understand why he was so wary.  
  
"It was from your Mom, Mac," He said quietly. This hit Mac like a dagger. She was taken aback, to say the least. She swallowed.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She, Um. She wanted me to tell you how sorry she was. And that she never forgot her baby girl. And that she never meant to hurt you," Harm stopped and looked up at Mac. " She said it hurt so much that she spent every night since she left, searching for you in the sunset. She killed herself last night Mac. She told me she would, then I heard a gun go off," He decided straight forward would be the only way to tell her about this. Mac's face paled slightly. Suddenly her shoulders started to shake with sobs and tears began streaming down her face.  
  
Harm swiftly walked around the desk and knelled next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and just let him hold her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sarah," He whispered into her hair.  
  
"And I-" She stopped for a moment to strengthen her voice. "And I miss my Mom," She said. Her voice sounded small. Harm pulled her off of the seat and gathered her more fully in his arms. The two sat on the ground together, as years of pain left Mac through her tears.  
  
1400 EST Lincoln Graveyard. Indiana  
  
Harm and Mac stood together in silence as the Reverend recited a passage from the bible. Mac remembered it as being on of her mother's favorite.  
  
"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want-" He recited over sobs from the small group.  
  
Minutes later he finished. Once the crowd had dispersed, Mac walked to the casket and dropped a small enveloped inside.  
  
"I love you, Mom. And I forgive you for leaving all those years ago. Please just watch over me, and tell me where to go from here. I'll be searing for you in the sunset," She placed a kiss on her fingers and touched them to the casket, then turned and left.  
  
" Dear Mommy,  
  
I miss you so much; word can't describe it. I promise I've watched the sunset every night since you left, just like I promised all those years ago.  
  
I wish you were here to tell me that you didn't leave because of me. Year's ago, I may not have believed that, but I would now. I know why you had to leave, and I forgive you. From the bottom of my heart I pray you know that I don't blame you for anything that Dad did. Those were his decisions, not yours. If anything, you saved me from him.  
  
I can see you in the sunset when I'm looking for you. Your piercing brown eyes are always there, boring into my own. I know you can see me too, so I will continue to watch the sunset.  
  
I love you, Mom. And I wish I'd had the chance to say that to you before now.  
  
Forever, Your Baby Girl. Sarah."  
  
2030 EST,  
  
Mac's Apartment.  
  
Mac sat, looking out the window into the sunset when a knock came at the door. Instantly she knew who it was. The only person who came by this late.  
  
"Come in," She said, loud enough for him to hear. Harm entered.  
  
"You know, you should really keep the chain on the door," He scolded, teasingly.  
  
"Yes, Father. Come here, look out the window," She said sarcastically. Harm came to her side and looked out the window where she was looking.  
  
"Am I looking for something in particular?" Harm asked. Mac was up against the windowsill and Harm had him right arm around her as he too looked outside.  
  
"Just watch the sunset," She said in a whisper.  
  
Once the sun had set Mac turned to Harm.  
  
"That's my Mom," She said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sunset. That's where she is," Mac explained. Harm looked as though she had grown horns, but nodded politely. Mac's gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"I miss her, Harm," She said sadly. Harm put his hand on her cheek and lofted her face to meet his gaze.  
  
"She missed you too, Sarah," He said. Mac smiled lightly.  
  
"I know," She whispered. Harm kissed her lightly, their lips fit together perfectly. When he pulled away Mac smiled widely.  
  
"Mom would be proud," She said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Harm asked, his voice was just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Because I did good. And I never missed a sunset."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was early May. 14 year old Sarah, and her Mother, Deanna sat together on the porch swing, watching the sunset.  
  
"I love you, Baby Girl," Deanna whispered.  
  
"Forever, Mommy?"  
  
"Forever, Baby Girl," She whispered. Deanna turned to Sarah and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Promise me something, Sarah?" She asked.  
  
"Anything," Sarah responded.  
  
"Promise me, you will never miss a sunset. And that when you grow up, you'll do good," She whispered. Sarah smiled.  
  
"I promise, Mommy," She replied.  
  
"Promise me something else, Baby Girl. When you see a sunset, think of me. Even if I'm not with you, remember, I'm looking back at you through the sunset. And were together then," She said. Sarah frowned slightly.  
  
"We'll always watch the sunset together, Mommy," She protested.  
  
"Promise me," She begged.  
  
"I promise," Sarah said. She looked into her mother's eyes.  
  
"What is this about?" She asked.  
  
"Just you, me, and the sunset, Baby Girl."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
The end.  
  
Disclaimer: I wanted this at the end, not beginning. I don't own JAG it belongs to DPB.  
  
This idea came to me the other day. I don't know how.  
  
Bye. 


End file.
